


Run Barry, Run!

by theartofdreaming



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Height Differences, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry just had his first big growth spurt and Iris does not share his enthusiasm about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Barry, Run!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was baking brownies yesterday, which of course made me think of Barry and Iris... and I came up with this little story... It's short, it's funny, it keeps me writing (don't have much time for my bigger projects right now... I hate exams...) I hope you're going to like it as well :)

4 weeks! Iris had been gone for 4 weeks and Barry had just decided to shoot up like weed while she was gone visiting Grandma Esther and her best friend had stayed at home, working on a project for some upcoming science fair.

Barry seemed very happy with that. Sure, he was even more clumsy than usual, still figuring out how to coordinate his limbs properly but overall he quite enjoyed showing off his new height.

Iris hated it.

She was so used to being taller than him, protecting him from bullies. (Not that she would stop protecting him from the likes of Tony Woodward, but she was going to look a lot less threatening with Barry towering over her.)

And now she was forced to jump ridiculously in front of the kitchen cupboard, trying to reach the fresh bag of flour on the shelf, so she could proceed with the newest 'best-brownie' recipe she had dug up, because she was **not** going to ask Barry for help. Nuh-uh.

“Should I get you a stool?” her best friend's amused voice sounded from behind her.

“No, thank you,” Iris gnarled through gritted teeth, still bouncing up and down like an idiot.

Hop. Hop. Her fingers brushed the packet. Hop.

“Come on, Iris,” Barry said, drawing closer, “this is just silly.” Now he was standing right behind her, looming over her, “I can just-”

“No, I've got it, Barry,” Iris hissed stubbornly, whipping around, only to bump into his chest. Barry was caught off-guard by their collision, the bag of flour he had already reached for slipping from his grasp. He barely managed to tighten his grip around the flour pack just in time to prevent it from falling down. However, the sudden movement caused the bottom of the bag to rip open – showering Iris with its 16 oz content.

Startled, Iris first breathed in a mouthful, just to immediately cough it out again. Furiously, she rubbed the flour out of her eyes, fixing Barry with a menacing stare.

“ **Bartholomew**. **Henry**. **Allen**.“

Barry started running.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other drabbles (does it still count as a drabble even if it is longer than 100 words?), please leave them in the comments! I really want to keep on writing even though I have to study most of the time - can't have another writer's block stop me from telling stories about these loveable idiots ;)


End file.
